A typical example of the preparation for dyeing of 100% cotton materials includes:
Exhaust Procedure:                a) bath composition        
0.5–2.0 g/lWetting Agent/Detergent:nonionic and/or anionicsurfactants0.3–0.6 g/lPeroxide Stabilizer:organo-phosphate based(e.g., diethylenetriaminepentamethylenephosphonic acid(DTPMP)) and/oramino-organic acid based(e.g., diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid (DTPA))and/orpolyacrylic acid basedand/or organic acid based(e.g., sodium salt ofgluconic Acid) and/orsilicate based and/orearth alkaline salts (e.g.,MgCl2)1.5–3.0 g/lCaustic Soda (100%)1.5–3.0 g/lHydrogen Peroxide (100%)                a) typical application:        
Cellulosic material is loaded into an exhaust dyeing machine or apparatus (e.g., Jet Dyeing machine, winch, package machine, beam etc.). The machine is filled with water and possibly with a wetting agent to produce a bath before a material load is introduced to the machine. The water amount is typically calculated based on the weight of the material load and expressed in a liquor ratio. A typical liquor ratio is 1:10, or for 1 kg fabric, 10 l liquid are used.
Subsequent to loading the machine, the remaining chemicals are added and the resulting bath is heated to a suitable temperature, typically 98° C.–110° C. Depending on the construction of the machine/apparatus, material and/or liquor is moved to ensure homogeneous and efficient pretreatment.
The bath is then cooled and dropped, or drained, after a treatment time of 15–30 min. Multiple rinses and/or overflow washes of the cellulosic material are necessary to remove impurities and especially residual alkalinity in the material that otherwise would harm or interfere with the effectiveness of subsequent processes.
Alkalinity, typically provided by caustic soda, is considered necessary to activate the oxidizing component, hydrogen peroxide, and to saponify waxes and other fatty based cotton byproducts allowing easier removal of these impurities. This process of pre-treating cellulosic material is commonly referred to as a bleaching cycle that occurs prior to the dyeing of the material.